The Forsaken Prisoner
by soren elopy
Summary: After 9 years of imprisonment by an unknown organization with an even UNKNOWN purpose, Naruto, with the help of a devoted follower of the late Namikaze,barely escapes with his life and soon discovers the people he have known all his life don't know him!
1. Blissful Dream, Terrible Reality

Yep, its me again. thought you heard the last of me from Lillies, huh? well, I've been working on other stuff so that's why i haven't written for a while. yeah yeah, not even finished with my first story when i start writing a new one! sorry, but with school and exit exams in a few days has me doing VERY little for leisure story writing. I'll finish Demon's View once i get the ending and more supporters! anyways...lets get this started.

this IS a Naruto story and YES they all have their respective names so SADLY i can not say these characters belong to me,but to their respective only thing that belongs to me is the plot! (and Suzuki and Tongan)  
this came to me out of no where and i just felt like writing something down, so most likely this is a random story, but one that ACTUALLY makes sense! lookit! I've kept you guys waiting TOO long so lets get on with the story,shall we?  
please review. remember "reviews make more stories and can help authors in need so please won't you praise us?"

* * *

Blissful Dream, Terrible Reality

The shadows lengthen as a figure lays crouched in the cold corner of the stone cell. He stays like that, shivering from the fear of the Hunters and the cold that seeps through the poorly insulated room. He did not budge, he did not look up, and he did not even **dare** touch the stone bowl full of warm, delicious meat that was there for him even though his stomach was slowly torturing him for not being fed in several weeks. No…he does not move for anything at all, except to empty his bladder, which even then was not often considering there was nothing there to rid the body of.

_Save for my blood and organs! _He mentally growled.

Then a noise echoes down the desolate halls. The young prisoner does not move, but he trembles just slightly but whether from fear or cold not even HE could tell. Voices…there were voices just outside the prison cell…and this alone terrified the young man. Voices meant people, and with the only people here being his captors and torturers…

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you in there?" a young male voice calls from the other side.

The said male lifts his head just slightly at the familiar voice.

"S-Sasuke? I-is that you?" he spoke softly, his voice weak and cracking from lack of use and of the cold.

The voice gives a breath of relief. "Yeah dobe, it's me!"

Naruto gingerly uncurls himself, his bones and joints cracking from being in that form for so long. "Sasuke! It's good to see you again! I knew you'd come! Just like you promised…!" the blond crawls slowly and painfully to the bars of the cells to reach out to his teammate and rescuer.

"Of course!" Sasuke reaches out to the imprisoned teen and gently takes his hand while with the other he caresses a scarred cheek.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighs as he relaxes into the warm, soft, strong hand…

~BANG! ~

The dreaming blond jumps as if he's been struck by something with a 1,000 jolts.

"Hey brat! You still alive?" a harsh voice rasps, rattling and banging at the bars like it was nothing.

"Hey now, Suzuki! Don't go making noises like that! What if he really _IS_ dead and you're just only wakening and angering the souls? We'd be at the mercy of a phantom!" a quivering voice spoke, tugging on the other's arm to get his partner to stop.

The older male snorts.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tongan! There's no such thing as ghosts! Now stop being such a child and open the door!" The man known as Suzuki growled as he shoved the younger guard up against the bars.

Small hands tremble as the guard known as Tongan did as he was told and unlocked the cell door. Naruto didn't even bother to dash out of the room this time. He was too weak to stand up on his own, let alone outrun two well-fed and rested men and even if he did, they'd just only capture him again and beat him up so instead he slumped and watched with dead cobalt eyes as the younger guard slowly walked in to retrieve the bowl and gave Naruto a worried look. The prisoner could smell fear coming off of the youth known as Tongan.

_What's HE scared for? Thinks I'm gonna spring up like a beast and bite him or something? Thinks I'm a ghost…feh! Pathetic! _He thought as Naruto gave Tongan a look that had the young guard scared out of his wits. _Heh! That'll teach him!_

"He's still alive sir, but the food hasn't been touched. I think he's suspicious that it's drugged or poisoned." Tongan told his superior.

The older guard snorts and drags the younger back and slams the cell doors shut which made a loud sound. Naruto makes a face at the sound.

"That dumb brat! Well fine! If he wishes to starve to death, then let 'em!" the burly guard snatches the food bowl from Tongan and began to eat.

"Wh- what are you doing, Suzuki? That food was for the prisoner!"

"Well if he doesn't want to eat it, then I guess it means he's not hungry! Suspects it to be filled with poison or other shit like that, what a baka!"

"Well we _**did **_drug his food and water for months trying to gain information and to keep him from running away, it's only natural that he would suspect we're trying to do so again or even _**kill **_him, but still! You shouldn't tease and intimidate him like that, Suzuki!" Tongan explained and shouted at the other guard.

Suzuki smacks Tongan in the face and he staggered slightly. Naruto begins to growl and crouches on all fours, ready to pounce. Suzuki looks to the side as Naruto flew to him, wanting to rip him to shreds when it happened…

"AAUUGGHH!" the blond prisoner yowled as he was shot with white darts that coursed thousands of volts of raw electricity into his body.

The chains that had him bound began to tighten and were cold to the touch. This alone burned the Kyuubi container's skin as well as make his body temperature drop beyond normal. A cruel, harsh laugh was heard thronging throughout the cold, desolate hallways.

"See that, Tongan? This just goes to show you not _**ALL**_ Leaf Shinobi are as _**smart **_as your beloved Namikaze!" He gloats as he chews.

Naruto looks at the man with disgust as he struggles. The smell of burnt skin filled the air in the cell and it made the blond shinobi sick to his stomach.

_Damn! Three times they give me food, Three Times I don't eat it and THREE TIMES it turns out not to be drugged! _Naruto mentally beats himself up as he looks away from the 'pig-guard' who was only eating in front of him trying to tease and intimidate him.

Suzuki smirks.

"Let's go, Tongan! Come back in 10 minutes to change his pan and water!" he belches and tossed the bowl to the young caretaker.

He dropped the bowl out of surprise and it crashed on the floor hard.

~ CRASH! ~

The sound of metal colliding with stone made both caretaker and prisoner wince as Naruto swears he could feel his ears begin to bleed.

"I'm sorry!" Tongan whispers to the blond prisoner as he picks up the bowl with shaking hands.

"TONGAN! I SAID MOVE IT! YOU CAN COME BACK TO CARE FOR HIM LATER! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE EIGHT MORE PRISONERS TO CONFIRM DEAD OR ALIVE BEFORE NIGHT FALLS SO MOVE IT!" the older guard shouts.

"Ah! Yes! I'm coming!" the dark- velvet haired guard yelled back and with a whispered, "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" to Naruto, he runs after his superior.

Cobalt eyes follow the odd pair until they disappear from view and shut lightly. Now he was alone with nothing but the cold and pain to keep him company.

_Damn! It was all for nothing! The only thing I truly accomplished was just more pain and suffrage! And as for that dream of Sasuke __**actually **__coming into rescue me…that was just it! A dream!_ "But it felt so real!" Naruto sighed and grumbled as he tried to lift himself up off the ground and slowly yet agonizingly dragged himself to the other end of the 3 feet by 4 feet prison cell when he spied a slab of meat and cheese on a napkin tucked into a niche.

_Wonder when he put that? _Naruto wondered as he dragged himself to the niche and pried the delectable treasure out of its hiding place. Not caring if it was drugged or not and not even bothering to check, he savagely scarped down the meal in two bites. After eating that and drinking some of the distilled water in the container, Naruto began to feel than he had in months and was able to concentrate and think a little more clear.

_Good! Now I can focus on what needs to be done! Let's see…I've been here for how long now? Does Konoha even KNOW that I'm missing or where I am? Did my messenger make it before getting captured? _He shook his head to clear the dark fog that was starting to creep into his mind.

_Concentrate! I gotta figure out how to contact Konoha and let them know where I am and what the hell's going on here! I gotta warn them! But…first I have to…regain my…strength…so I can…get out…_ his mind started to go blank as the cell room spun and the dark fog descended again.

_Dammit! It WAS drugged! And the one time I trust them and not think it is! _Was the last thing the blond prisoner thought before falling into a dark void…

* * *

so what do you guys think? hopefully it came out alright. I'll set to work on the next chapter when given the chance. so for now, i bid you all "Goodnight" cause I'm BEAT! -_-  
This was Kitsune presenting you _The Familiar Prisoner Blissful Dream, Terrible Reality_


	2. A Friend in the Pits of Hell

Hello and welcome the second installment of _Forsaken Prisoner._ I know it's been a while since my last update and I SINCERELY apologize for the delay. So as a make up present, I will also be posting chapter three to this story that I just finished earlier in the week!:)  
hope that'll satisfy ya'll and keep ya'll killin' me for the long wait! [blame final exams and my mother!-_-]  
for **MadaMag**: hope this will answer your ideas and questions! ;) for the rest of ya'll, i know this may seem confusing in the first chap. but when you read this one, it'll explain all the nonsense i wrote down and tormented ya'll with.[i know i keep putting 'ya'll', a senior kept speaking southernly and now I'm doin' it too! ]  
anyways hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I'll try to clear up any and all problems or questions ya'll got. :)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto. that right goes to Kishimoto-sensei. i only own the plot, the Shadows, Kyoukou, and Tongan.  
Enjoy!:)

* * *

A Friend in the Pits of Hell

A bright, sunny field… flowers in full bloom… bees and butterflies fluttering about freely amongst the flowers… a raven-haired boy whose dark colored attire did not go well with this scenery but Naruto doesn't care… he's just happy to see him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries as he runs to the raven haired teen. The said teen just smiled his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto…" he says softly.  
Naruto just simply hugs Sasuke in an unceremonial manner and weeps into his chest.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much! I _knew _you find me! You always do!"  
A warm, gentle hand comes to the top of his head and begins to caress him lovingly.

"I promised at the risk of my own life to help you escape and to tell you I was sorry!" Sasuke whispers in his ear.  
Naruto looks up with tear-stained eyes, a confused look on his face. "Huh? That you were 'sorry'? For what?" Sasuke and the field began to dissolve into a dark fog.

"_For helping to keep you imprisoned!"_

"_**What?"**_

~consciousness~

"What?" the blond teen mumbles as he slowly begins to wake up, the world still dark and blurred.

_Damn! Another blissful dream ruined! I wonder what the teme meant by helping to keep me imprisoned? _He moans and clutches his stomach after a wave of nausea came to hit him after being drugged.

Thankfully a nice cool breeze came through which made the pain and sickness a little more bearable. _Breeze? When did…?_

"Okay, this should be just far enough were they won't be able to see us! You can make your escape through there. There'll be lots of cover from the forest so the Shadows won't be able to find you and about 5 miles down the road there'll be a merchant's cart that usually leaves in the morning to the village on the outskirts for market. You can hide yourself in that and try to get out of Stone Country and be on your way to Fire. Here's about 4,ooo ryo I saved to get you started" a young man just a few years younger than Naruto said all this and pressed a rolled up thing of money into the blond teen's hand.  
The world soon started to come into focus as Naruto realized he was on his back on a small metal cart with a blanket over him. Abruptly, he sat up and felt dizzy, nearly toppling out of the cart.

"Don't get up so fast! You're still under the effect of the Death Draught! I had to give you several more doses, each and everyone stronger than the other, just to lower your heart rate and keep you in a death like state just long enough to pass inspection and the Shadows!" the young velvet haired teen said with concern, supporting the prisoner and keeping him from falling again.  
After the pain and dizziness faded, Naruto slid off the cart and looked around, seeing large pine and oak trees, some rocky crags and blinking at the midnight black sky sprinkled with millions of small, twinkling, white light stars._  
Outside… I'm outside! _He cheered in his mind as he stretched out his arms and inhaled the fresh piney air, a breeze ruffling his slightly long, feathered blond hair.  
It felt good to be outside again! Up until now, he never realized just how _**much**_ he missed the wide open fields and the sky with all the constellations and its mysterious beauty. In the past, he _never _believed he bethishappy to see a tree in his life!

_Just how long did I stay cramped in that little prison?_

"It's good to be outside again, huh?" the teen guard asked. "You look a lot more alive out here than you have in _months!_"  
Naruto turned to his rescuer in surprise. He forgot the velvet-haired boy was here and for a moment thought the boy was Sasuke. Naruto's face lit up in recognition.

"I know who you are now! You're that young guard who cared for me and brought me the extra food! You are…" he tried to search in the back of his mind to remember the young guard's name, snapping his fingers to help him in his search.  
There were still some traces of the black fog in his mind.

"To- Tongan… right?" Naruto asked as he finally remembered.  
The said guard nodded. "Yes! I'm glad you remembered that really makes up for everything I was forced to do to you! Shows that what I was trying to do right was put in your memory that I was a friend!" and he gave a small, but happy smile.

Naruto smiled back and his face hurt.  
"Ow!" he yelped and rubbed his cheeks._  
Guess it's been a while since I last smiled! _He thought to himself.

"Sorry to say we don't have time to talk at leisure," Tongan said low, his smile disappearing. "T he Shadow who guards here would come by any second to check up on the burial. We don't have much time!" he explained, casting over his shoulder in fear as he says this.  
Naruto nodded his understanding.

"You said there's a breach in this area where I can escape?"

"Yes! Just over there!" the velvet-haired guard points to a large pine tree several yards away.

"It's just tall enough to poke over the fencing yet has _plenty _of cover where the Shadows won't be able to see you. You are capable of running, right? Cause you're gonna have to run for a long while."

Naruto grimaces. _  
If even to Smile hurts, how am I suppose to be able to run, even more importantly __**climb?  
**_"I think so…" Naruto trailed.

Tongan looked guilty.  
"I'm sorry! I know you have been trapped and destroyed several times and for so many years and you barely even recovered even 10% of your health and here I am asking… no. pretty much _Telling _you to run, climb, and jump when you can barely even walk or sit up!" the younger male bows low.  
"I'm so terribly sorry!" he cried ashamed-face.  
Naruto flinches.

Hey! Hey! Don't worry about it! I mean c'mon, ya gotta give me _some _credit! Since I'm out in the open, I'll be able to heal a _whole _lot better and faster! Sides, this isn't the even the _**worst**_ I've gotten, believe me!" Naruto assured, patting the young guard to get him to calm before somebody heard.  
Tongan looked up.  
"Really?" he asked puzzled, wondering how a man seven years older than him could have undergone something worse than what he's been going through for 9 years and still live.  
Naruto gave his trademark grin which caused him to wince in pain.  
"Believe it!"

A noise a few yards back brought both men to attention. _The Shadow was nearing!_"Hurry now! You have to make it down the road and keep out of sight. Best advice is to stay in the cover of the forest and avoid _any _search lights. The merchant's cart won't be too far once you escape. Just be sure to keep on the lookout for any hidden wire and electric traps. Kyoukou's specialty is electric jutsus but you should hold off on your wind jutsus, it'll draw too much attention and weaken you."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.  
The guard flinched.

"You can escape with me! You know this area better than I do." The blond tugged on the velvet-head's arm.  
"Tongan, if you stay here and these people find out _**you **_helped me to escape, they'll…" Naruto begged but the young boy stood his ground and shook his head solemnly.  
"Thank you but I can't. I have to stay here! Maybe I can help others to escape! All I wish and ask of you is for you to live to _tell _others what goes on in this country and to prevent other innocence from going through the same pain as you!" the young man's voice shook with rage.  
Then quietly he added, "Not that many people are or will be as luck as you to have survived _this _long in a hell like this."

Naruto's eyes didn't waver but showed the same rage and fear the younger showed in his yellow eyes.  
"I will! I promise!" he clapped his hand on the young guard's shoulder. "I never thought that I would find a friend in a dark hell hole like this! Guess there's _some _good in this world after all. Thank you Tongan and good luck!" he nods and turns to go.  
"Wait!"  
Naruto turns around.  
"You'll need these," Tongan said and gave Naruto his weapon pouch, weapon holsters and his summoning scrolls. The blond shinobi smiled and took his items back with happiness. "And take this as well." He handed him a folded envelope.

"It's got Intel on** all **that goes on in Kyoukou. What they do, what they're planning, their contacts…_EVERYTHING!_ Don't open this until it is given to your Hokage!"  
Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"You're _selling_ out your organization? Why?"

"I can't _stand _it how they treat others and the _horrible _plans that they have in store for the Shinobi world. And besides… I much rather people _**die **_than have to go through such monstrosity such as this!" he said bitterly.

Naruto looked on in shock and in surprise, but took the envelope none of the less.  
"I understand. Thank you Tongan, you've been of good help…and a good friend.' He claps a hand the younger's shoulder. "I REALLY wished you would have come with me. I know Konoha would be _greatful_ to you and revere you for your amazing courage." Tongan smiled

"Just say the Velvet Panther delivered you of your suffrage. They'll know what it means. Now get going! There's only four hours until sunrise and the Shadow would come through here any moment!"

"Crap!" Nauto panicked as he stuck the envelope in his weapon pouch and hobbled to the pine tree as fast as his body would allow him.  
Tongan set to work making a hole to make it seem that he was burying a body.

"_Whom where you talking to, hmmmm?"_  
The young male flinched at the cold, emotionless voice of the Shadow breathing down his back.

"_Where's the prisoner, Velvet Panther of the Leaf?" _Tongan felt something cold and metallic at his throat. Something hard and sharp rammed itself into the back of his head. As he lay there on the cold dirt floor, the young guard looked into the direction the blond shinobi had headed to and hoped he would make it through without getting caught._  
Strange…he looks JUST like the Yondaime when he was still alive. If only I knew his name! _The young guard thought as his body fell into the hole he was making. _The prisoner's grave shall be mine! Good luck, boy-who-is-the-son-of-the-Yondaime… and Godspeed!_

* * *

poor Tongan! out of all the characters, he's the one i liked the most..writing about him was interesting. :`(  
Naruto has just _BARELY _escaped ONE Shadow but does he have the strength to escape Kyoukou itself? find out in _The Forsaken Prisoner The Escape.  
_

any questions about the character's or what the freck is going on or if i messed up on a certain fact just leave in your review on your way out.  
Kyoukou= Scare in Japanese  
this was Kitsune presenting _The Forsaken Prisoner:__ A Friend in the Pits of Hell.__  
_


	3. The Escape

yep as promised people, Kitsune conjured up chapter 3. again apologize for the delay, final exams. but don't worry! one more day and I'll be on break!:) so I'll be able to present ya'll with more stuff, including stories that would be posted and determined by YOU! and i might get to be able to show you people the poems I've been so busy writing for a while.  
[hint: some of them gotta do with characters from stories writ or made up!;)]

anyway: hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and let me know if its good. [and if its bad, then i still want to know so i can make it better for ya]

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. that right belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei. i own the plot, Kyoukou, and the Shadows.  
**bold words**:voice/Kyuubi speaking to Naruto in his head  
_italic words_:when Naruto is thinking or speaking to the voices in his head  
mild cursing

* * *

The Escape

The run to the far off field was tiring but Naruto was able to make it to the pine tree and was glad that he ran when he did.

_Poor fellow! _He thought as he heard the Shadow tormenting and beating up the young guard that helped him was propelled to go back and help defend Tongan but remembered what the violet-haired man had just done to help get away.

_Besides, I'm still too weak! Not even _Kyuubi _is able to help me! Where is that damn fox anyway? _He thought as he tried his best to climb up the spindly, tall tree.A sleeping squirrel was startled awake by the blond.

_Oh Kami! Please little squirrel, PLEASE don't get me found!_ Naruto squirrel squeaked and scolded the escapee for waking him (her?) up. Naruto clambered up the tree in an attempt to avoid an attack. Thankfully the squirrel did not follow him and the Shadow down below did not here the commotion going on between squirrel and fox.

_What the hell? Where the hell did HE come from?_ The blond shinobi carefully and with as much stealth as he could do in his damaged but slightly improved state, he climbed more of the tree, dodging the sharp pines and hoping the Shadow wouldn't catch on when he lost his footing. Naruto caught himself from screaming in pain and shock but slivers of the bark and pine needles fell in the process.

Thankfully the shadow sneezed at the moment and the shards of the tree landed harmlessly a few feet away from his position. The escapee mentally sighed in relief and began to climb further, avoiding any dead limbs in the meantime.

_That was close! But so far things are going too easily. This can't be good! I just hope this tree __**does **__poke up out of the fencing otherwise I'm gonna be in even MORE pain than I am now! _The blond shinobi thought, remembering the first time when he and the other half of his squad were brought here the first time so long ago; the fences were rigged with powerful and deadly electricity and chakra absorbingjutsus.

He remembered how one of his men tried to make a run for it their first night here and got electrocuted so badly, his skin, nerves, and organs had burned and melted. As of now, Naruto could STILL smell burnt skin in the air (or was that his **own **skin from the electrocution from earlier?).

_It seems that these people's main chakra property is lightning. If that's the case then my wind jutsus should be enough to handle 'em!_ He thought and attempted to create a Rasengan when his body began to ache and he felt so dizzy he thought he was going to fall.

Biting his tongue from screaming out and holding onto the tree for support, Naruto realized that his usually high chakra reserve was pitifully low and that performing this jutsu would only get the Shadow's attention. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and the dark cloud that was trying to claim him again and kept on climbing.

_Escape! That's the main thing I gotta do! I can't fight, they kill me! I have to get out of here, I __**must **__escape! I have to keep me promise to Tongan and get out of here! He risked his life for me. I __**can't **__let him down!_ Naruto's vow gave him the strength to keep on climbing to the top most part of the tree and the courage to jump down into the bushes below.

{_Stay in the cover of the forest and avoid any and all search lights}_

Nodding his head , the blond shinobi stuck to the underbrush near one of the fences where currently two Shadows stood, one on the ground and the other on the fencing itself. After a close call of nearly being caught in the searchlight, he managed to reach an oak. Crouching low and hoping his legs will help him, he kicked off the ground and jumped as high as he could until he caught the branch and hoisted himself up just as the light passes through that area again. Using the dense cover of leaves and branches to conceal himself he concluded that the main gate out of the compound and into the deep woods was north and began to jump from his tree to the other, using his gaining strength and stealth to avoid the lights and landing on the branches nearby.

_Man I can't believe I missed jumping from trees THIS bad! The wind feels GREAT! _The blond shinobi thought as he allowed himself to get lost in the winds and nature, reminiscing about the days when he and team 7 would jump from the trees during missions or for leisure. Something he thought was taken for granted. A snapped twig and a low curse brought the escapee out of his mind and made him miss the branch, landing with a very heavy thud to the ground below. He was so wrapped up in his past he forgotten that he was in a forest surrounding a prison, not in the lovely green foliage surrounding Konoha. Rubbing his head, Naruto strained his ears to listen for his pursuer, his hand hovering over his weapon pouch. A man in gray ANBU garb wearing a ghost-like mask came out through the bracken, a cross bow with an electrically charged bolt armed and ready to fire.

_Shit! This is bad! _Naruto panicked and kept still, hoping the Shadow would pass on by without getting too inquisitive about the slightly dented thorn bush. Judging by the way the Shadow was scanning the woods and the dark aura emitting from him, Naruto had to guess he got news from his comrade about Tongan helping him escape and had orders to commence a 'Search and Destroy' or a 'Search and Capture' hunt.

_I gotta distract him, but how? I need a decoy!_

**Why not a Shadow Clone? **A voice in his head mentioned.

The blond smiled big.

_That's right! I can do tha- _his smile disappeared.

_I can't use my chakra though!_

**You only need one clone, baka! And besides, it only requires the same amount of chakra for walking on water.**

_True! A small dose wouldn't affect me too much; _the escapee agreed and made the sign for casting a shadow clone. "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" he whispered. A puff of smoke along with a small pop echoed in the thorn bush and there were two blond haired, cobalt-blue eyed men in thin, torn, messy pants and powder blue over shirts in the hiding spot. The Shadow heard the noise and came over to investigate.

"HEEYAH!" something loud and scrawny jumped at the unsuspecting Shadow, causing him to be temporarily blind. Naruto seized his opportunity and dashed out of the bush, sprinted up the tree applying a small amount of chakra to his feet and preceded his escape. When he saw his caster safe, the Shadow Clone leapt and while avoiding electric bolts ran south, the Shadow chasing after him. This sudden outburst caught the attention of all the Shadows in the surrounding area and helped in the chase of the Dopple Ganger, all the searchlights focused on him which left the _real _Naruto to escape with ease.

~time lapse: 6 miles since escape~

Running down a dirt road 15 minutes after evading wire traps and electric fences Naruto felt himself begin to tire. However that moment of fatigue was forgotten when he sensed his Shadow clone was caught and terminated. He smiled to himself to know that his plan worked and that he was able to fool the smartasses of Kyoukou with a child's prank. He forced himself to keep on running figuring the Kyoukou would be coming after him soon.

{There will be a merchant's cart several miles down the road that goes to market in the nearby village. If you can keep yourself well hidden in his wares and are patient, you'll be able to reach the village by sunrise…}

Sure enough, about 20 minutes after his Dopple Ganger was returned did Naruto spot a horse-drawn cart on the side of the road while its owner was in a house further in the woods. Slowing down to a jog, the Kyuubi container reached the cart and clambered inside. Finding a nice corner sheltered by crates and bundles, he grabbed a small blanket that was slipping out of a bag, wrapped it around his thin, boney body and collapsed onto a small pile of silks.

His head barely hit the piles when he already passed out and dreamed…

* * *

how many of you were holding your breath or your heart raced when he almost got caught? :D  
hope this came out good. i busted my tail and risked my life to post this up tonight.

oh well! I'll write more for ya'll and when i finish writing chap. 4 I'll get it up  
[hint: small sense of betrayal and doubt will arise in out hero's heart as he makes the journey home. still on the run and tryin to escape. several close calls._.]  
any questions, comments or concerns leave in your review on your way out, thank you very much

this was Kitsune presenting _The Forsaken Prisoner_: _The Escape._


	4. Welcome to Fish Cake Village!

hello and Kitsune welcomes you to chapter four of the story. I'mterribly sorry fro not posting this sooner but i have good reasons. one was because of some A.P. testing for Biology. second was because i was busy writing other stories that i had going on or having to fix up some of them so that was time consuming-_- but most important reason was because i was having writer's block for this story [yeah she had writer's block for this story but not the others? the french?] c'mon, i KNOW that's what you guys are thinking. some of you? ._.

anyways, i like to thank **MadaMag **for their reviews [and if i spelled your name wrong in my last intro i sincerely apologize]and i hope the rest of you can enjoy and review this thing cuz in a sense I'm actually starting to enjoy it.  
alright, nuff chit chat. lets get on with the story!

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. that right belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. i only own the plot, Kyoukou, the Ghosts, Futoi Buta and Fish Cake Village[no it's not a real village in the original concept so apparenatlly i own that right. but I'm willing to share!^^]

_words in italics:_when someone is thinking or to express a word

* * *

Welcome to Fish Cake Village!

Chains…shouting…howls of pain…darkness. Even though he sees this through another's eyes, Naruto _swore _he could _feel _the swords, shurikens, and kunai slicing through his skin, tearing his tendons. What he saw in front of him was Kyuubi, chained and being attacked by people… villagers and ANBU… the citizens and ninjas of Konoha?  
_Did I go back in time? Is this the Kyuubi attack of twenty-six years ago?  
_

"Correction," a low yet familiar voice spoke in the darkness.

Naruto blinked and found himself in Kyuubi's place, the chains help taunt around his throat, wrists, and ankles. "This is when YOU attacked Konoha twenty-six years ago!" the blond Kyuubi container struggled while being in the presence of a Sharingan wielder. "But no worries…" the speaker raised a Katana flowing with electricity up to Naruto's face.

"I'll put you out of your misery, my little fox!" Sasuke's face seemed dark and menacing in the glow of the lightning jutsu.

"Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" Naruto begged a look of hurt on his face and a twang of betrayal in his heart.

"You're too weak! And you took too long. Say good-bye, Naruto!" The blond shinobi didn't have time to scream as electricity coursed through his nerves, the Katana protruding from his chest, piercing his heart…

~Consciousness~

Waking with a jolt and in cold sweat Naruto found himself still alive and staring at a beautiful crimson, gold, and velvet sunrise. He breathed out in relief, seeing that the dream was just a dream and felt overjoyed and so comforted by the beautiful sky. Spending so many years in a dark and depressing compound, it felt wonderful to see something better and prettier than just a black and dark blue sky (it seemed like a big bruise that just never healed!). Sitting up and looking around, he saw the cart was driving through a wide open valley surrounded by mountains reflecting the colors of the sunrise and the colorful wildflowers with as much brightness as the sun.

_I did it. I escaped… I DID IT! _Naruto smiled and breathed out in awe.  
He's never felt so happy. The driver muttered to himself quite loudly and Naruto ducked back into the silks just as the merchant looked behind him, hearing a noise. _That was close! He almost caught me! I need to keep hidden until I can regain my strength and get something decent to eat! _At this mention the young man's stomach growled quite loudly. Naruto hid in the piles again but luckily the horse whinnied loudly himself and the merchant was busy trying to calm the horse. Peeking out over the cart, the blond shinobi spotted a post with a sign and a village in the distance. Written on the sign was a greeting.

_Welcome to Fish Cake Village!_

_The Fish Cake Village! Damn I went WAY far this time! _He was surprised but felt relieved.  
At least now he knew where he was and how much longer it would take to get home. Reaching into his pocket Naruto found the money Tongan gave him, glad he didn't lose it during his escape.

{Take this! It's got Intel on all that goes on in Kyoukou…}

_Crap!_ The young man panicked and frantically checked the weapon pouch at his hip searching through his ninja weapons and scrolls (since he lost his Jounin vest to the jerks of Kyoukou he had to stuff his scrolls and weapons into one bag). Thankfully he got his weapon holsters back but was slightly disappointed when Tongan didn't produce his Jounin vest **or **his Leaf Hit ate. Naruto breathed out in relief when he found the letter.

_So… this had info on what goes on in 'Scare' eh? Hmmm… wonder what those monsters got in store?_

He thought mischievously as he tried to break the seal.

{Do not open this until it is given to your Hokage}

{The whole reason you are given scrolls to protect is to learn how to deliver important letters and documents to the addressee _**without **_peeking into the scrolls yourself. It's a matter of trust… the Kage needs to know he can _**trust **_his men with personal, private information}

The letter was never opened that day or any other day until it reached its destination even though Naruto was _**dying **_to know what was inside!

~time lapse: 10 minutes since reading the sign~

Inside the village it seemed quaint and peaceful. Traders and farmers bustling about in the early morn selling and trading their wares and produce, women collecting food for the week, children darting about and squealing. _Almost like Konoha! _Naruto sighed as the cart came to a stop in the market place. Sensing his chakra reserve was a lot stronger than it was last night, he used the Transparency Jutsu he learned from Jiraiya to escape from the cart without the merchant seeing him.

"Thank you, Pervy-Sage!" Naruto thanked as he let go of the jutsu and walked about the marketplace. Upon entering the village, the Leaf Shinobi smelled fish everywhere and it was no surprise. Villagers were by the creeks with rods hoping to catch the big one, fishermen were skinning and slicing their catch, and deli merchants frying and selling fish. As delicious as they smelled, Naruto Really wasn't in the mood for anything fishy. Thankfully there were merchants from other villages and countries trading here so he was able to find more of a variety other than fish.

Never being the type to eat his veggies Naruto was surprised to find himself devouring a squash and a small handful of tomatoes at a stall under the name Buta's Autumn Goods. "You must be really hungry to have nearly finished all my goods as fast as you have!" a chubby Stone-villager grinned. _Stone? Why did I think Stone? He's just a farmer. _It's true. This kindly middle age man didn't carry any form or clothing that showed he was from Iwagankure. However, the symbols on his signs were that of Stone so maybe that's where he got that notion of identity from. Naruto looked away and blushed slightly of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act like a pig!"

"That's alright! Eat as much as you like so long as you pay. You look like you need it!" Naruto looked at the man with hope. "Thank you" he said heartfelt. Looking at the table to find what else to eat the plump gentleman talked to Naruto while tending to customers. It was nice to talk to someone about normal things rather than them yelling at you and threatening you to tell them information about your village's top secret plans or military tactics. He really missed talking about normal things with normal people.

_Another thing taken for granted! _"My name is Futoi Buta, son of Kiosaki and Seiko. What is your name?" he asked politely and with a warmhearted smile. Naruto gulped. Should he give his real name or a pseudonym? What if this guy is working undercover for Kyoukou? "Subeta Komadori, son of Katsushika and Aoki" Naruto said out of nowhere. A plump hand grabs his and shakes it in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you Komadori!" he shouted and nearly squeezed the life out of Naruto's hand. The said customer's hand was still throbbing even after Buta let go.

_This guy's got a good grip!_ "You don't look like you're from here Komadori. Are you from any village here in Iwagankure?" Buta asked as he arranged his items. Naruto had to think for a moment forgetting his alias. "Actually I'm trying to escape Iwa," he said truthfully.

"Eh? But why? Iwagankure is one of the nicest, finest nations in the Shinobi world since the downfall of Deidara and the Akatsuki almost eight years ago!"

"Maybe the Akatsuki are gone but they were the least of our troubles" Naruto sighed, remembering the organization he barely escaped from last night.

"Eh? You mean there's something just as bad as or even worse than Akatsuki?"

"A LOT worse!"

"No! Who?"

"I can't say." A tingling sensation at the back of Naruto's head made him turn around. Not that far away was a man from Kyoukou wearing a ghost patch on his right sleeve talking to a trader, no doubt asking if he has seen him. "I thank you for your kindness and hospitality Buta-san but I must go!" he said with fear.

Buta saw the look in Naruto's eyes and when he noticed the uniformed man talking to a Fish Cake farmer he understood. "Komadori-kun, you don't have to leave," Buta said calmly and pulled Naruto to the other side of his trade table.

"If you're going to stay in Iwagankure, you should at least look decent and presentable. There are some spare clothes in my wagon. They no longer fit my son but you should be able to fit into them. They're on top of the barrels." He led Naruto into his trade wagon and closed the door. He finished restocking his trade table just as the Kyoukou Ghost reached his stall.

"Tame asa. Soshite dzuki Buta's Autumn Goods! Dearou hon'in sewaninaru temae*?" Buta asked with a smile.

The Ghost looked at the man with cold gray eyes. Buta learned not to flinch or avert his gaze from people like him. "Moshikasuruto**," he finally said with a dead voice.

"I'm looking for a blond Konoha shinobi. He escaped from our prison last night and we believe he may be here hiding in this village."

_Komadori-kun? It can't be him. This man must be talking about somebody else. _"Goodness! What did this man do to deserve imprisonment, if I may ask?" The Ghost gave Buta an annoyed look.

"He attacked his _own _village and attempted to kill the Hokage. So they banished him to Iwagankure where he infiltrated _our_ village to cause corruption and panic just as the Akatsuki did eight years ago."

"Tsk, hate to be him! If I see him, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Yes…you will," the Ghost said to himself as he stalked off to question more merchants. Buta looked after the Ghost then tended to some of his customers, his mind filled with worry and questioning. _I must help Komadori-kun reach Konoha! He's right; Iwagankure is just too dangerous right now! _Naruto emerged from the wagon after Buta gave him the all clear. In a gray long sleeve shirt, black pants, and blue traveler shoes he was unrecognizable save for his blond hair.

"Arigato, Buta-san. They seem to fit me well."

"Komadori-kun, what is the real reason these people are after you? What's going on?" Buta asked. Naruto caught his breath. Should he tell?

"Nine years ago, my squad and I were sent here to investigate the disappearances of villagers from Leaf, Sand, and Waterfall nations, mainly high ranking Jounins and such. Our Information Task Force sent us here to Stone. I left half my men to report to the Village in case we were captured while the other half and I infiltrated. Sadly we were caught and most of my men either lost their lives or were never found again. And now just last night the prison caretaker helped me to escape at the cost of his own life…" Naruto stopped and felt his heart grow heavy from remembering his men who died and Tongan possibly dead. Buta nodded his head to show he understood what Naruto was talking about.

"Eleven years ago I lost my daughter to Akatsuki. She was only five. She didn't know any better. It was Deidara who killed her after his clay bird bomb exploded in the streets. He intentionally gave her the bird as a 'present' to the Tsuchikage. So I know how it feels like to lose someone precious to something so evil," Buta said, his eyes watering. Naruto felt sorry for the man, but also determined.

"Buta-san, these people, Kyoukou, are even worse than Akatuski because we don't have any lead or idea of what their planning to do. But this letter is the only chance we have into stopping them and I must get it to my Hokage as soon as possible," Naruto announced, brandishing the envelope Tongan gave him. Buta nodded. "And I shall help you, Komadori-kun. But before we do, I believe there's still some things we must do if you want to escape these Kyoukou men alive."

~Time Lapse: one hour after Ghost arrived~

Wandering around looking for a traveler's cart that will head south to Fire Country Naruto couldn't help but fuss with his shoulder-length mahogany brown hair. _When I reach Konoha I'm gonna have this mop-top chopped off. How can girls put up with this? _Naruto struggled but he soon forgot his fight with his hair when he spotted a Sunagankure trading cart towards the end of the market place. But just as he was about to reach the cart a Ghost approached him, this one different from the last Ghost who spoke to Buta. His heart pounded. Should he run?

"Ekusukyu-zumi***. Have you seen a blond Konoha shinobi around here? He's an escaped convict that is mad and dangerous and he must be contained as soon as possible," he asked, his voice sounding smoother and gentler than the last Ghost.

_Odd! There's something about his voice that sounds just like Sasuke's… _but it couldn't have been him. Sasuke has raven black hair and onyx eyes. This man had silver hair and green eyes.

The Kyuubi container shook his head. "Ashikarazu****, but I haven't seen any crazy blonds running around here. If I do, I'll be sure you're the first to know," Naruto responded and gave the man a small smile, even though secretly it still hurt like hell. The man seemed to have bought Naruto's lie for he smiled back and went on his way before pressing a slip of paper in his hand. "Be a good little fox for me while you're away, kay?" the man cooed into Naruto's ear and kiss his cheek. The escapee flinched and his face went red. "Wha-what the?" he started but the Ghost has already disappeared. Naruto panicked when the man saw through his disguise that he almost didn't notice when the Suna man was beginning to pack up and leave. Running as fast as he could and without falling he reached the cart just as the man was about to get in.

"Konichiwa! Dearou hon'in nori motte temae*****?" he asked politely and bowed. The man looked at him strangely. "Naze*?" he asked. Naruto gulped and looked at the man in the eyes. "Please. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm the formal captain to the ANBU of Konohagankure and there is some valuable information I must give to my Hokage as soon as-"

"Uzumaki...Naruto? _The _Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Hai" Naruto nodded. The man smiled real big. "But the great sand! We thought you were dead! Kazekage-sama was devastated to learn you were no longer a part of Konohagankure and that you were-"

"Please sir! This is very important information that could spell life or death for the free world! I must get home to my village to alert my Hokage. Please! Take me with you until we reach Kaze Kuni!" naruto begged and bowed to the man, his hands clasped in front of him sort of like in prayer. The traveler stared for a long time before speaking up.

"Very well. You may come with me until we are inside Sunagankure, Uzumaki-san. There the Kazekage can arrange an escort to see you safely to Konohagankure."

Naruto looked up at the man with tears in his eyes and a hopeful expression on his thin face. "Th-thank you good sir! How could I ever repay you?"

"You can sign this slip of paper. My little one's wanted to meet the famous Uzumaki Naruto who saved our countries from total war and devastation and to have his signature," the man beamed. The young shinobi just stared. "All I have to do is just sigh this and you'll let me ride?"

"Mmhmm!"

"…Okay." After climbing on board and writing on the slip of paper the Suna merchant flicked the reins to get the horses moving. Naruto gave the village one final glance before they left Fish Cake behind. "Oh yes! I forgot to ask. What is your name sir?" the temporary brunette asked. "My name? Just call me Baki," he answered before nudging the reins to the right to take the path south home.

* * *

alrighty then. that's the end until next chapter. here's a look at what's to expect  
we meet the citizens of Konoha and all the people Naruto has been friends with. a stranger appears asking to see the Hokage. this man seems oddly familiar. is that blond hair showing through his mahogany brown hair? wait a minute! could it be...? no! it can't be! you're DEAD!

*Good morning. welcome to Buta's Autumn Goods. May I help you?  
**perhaps  
***Excuse me  
****I'm sorry  
*****Hello. May I ride with you?  
*Why?

this was Kitsune presenting you _Forsaken Prisoner: _Welcome to Fish Cake Village! Good night!


	5. Forsaken and Forgotten

hello and welcome to chapter five of _The Forsaken Prisoner_! i know its been a very long time since i've lasted updated and i bet you people thought i gave up on the story. **_bzzt_**! wrong! i only stopped because of _Huge _writer's block and research[not to mention the fact that i lost the page with the story on it for three months and only recently found it nearly two months ago]. anyways, i found the page and finally finished the chapter[it took a lot of research and recollection to piece this one together].  
so as promised here is chapter 5 to the increasingly popular story _The Forsaken Prisoner_[thanks for the support and favourites! you guys rock!]

Disclaimer: i DO not own Naruto. that right belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. i only own the plot, Kyoukou,Squad Nine[unless its actually real?] and the Kinen Sousaku Jutsu.  
**Bold Words:**Dream Naruto or Dark Sasuke talking

* * *

Forsaken and Forgotten

"Please! Spare me! I don't deserve to-!" the soldier begged but his head was severed cleanly off his shoulders by a sleek yet sharp chokuto before he could finish his piteous excuse to live. The lowly soldier's blood sprayed the ground, the nearby brush, and the ANBU's mask. "Silence, scum! I'm not interested in your little sob story!" the man behind the mask growled as he wiped the delinquent's blood off his precious sword. Seeing that the rest of the men he had slaughtered were truly dead did Sasuke search for a lake to clean up the mess. Debating whether or not to burn the bodies to ashes so as not leave evidence of the killings he committed, he removed the bird mask he was wearing to wash it and his face.

Staring back at the sole Uchiha survivor was a young man of twenty-six with raven-black hair and onyx black eyes reflecting all the death and bloodshed he has ever witnessed in his young life. As is there are times his own reflection startles him. _So much has changed in the past nine years. _He sighed. _ I wonder how __**he **__would look like now? _There was soft sound of a twig snapping in the woods behind him. Sasuke whipped around and drew his chokuto in a swift, deadly manner.

Activating his Sharingan he scanned the woods for the intruder and searched for a chakra signature. So far he noticed a small swirl of accumulating chakra but it was gradually waning as if the caster was growing weak. But when he sensed the chakra signature he nearly lost his concentration and almost fell into the lake. _What was that? I recognize that chakra signature, but…that's impossible! It should be long gone as well as with its caster! _ Light footsteps could be heard in the deathly quiet woods as the stranger entered the clearing.

A young man with shoulder length feathered blond hair appeared, cobalt blue eyes reflecting a lost soul's look. He seemed to have been wearing a white ceremonial robe which helped make the blue in his eyes stand out more. But his once sun-kissed tan skin has become deathly pale. Sasuke nearly dropped his chokuto in shock. "N-Naruto? Is…is that you?" he asked, his voice betraying his worst nightmare come true.

The phantom tilts his head in a particular manner, that sad, blank, accusing look surfacing in his once bright blue eyes. A thin, bony hand that looked like it belonged to a skeleton was raised and pointed at the raven-haired young man. _**"You promised me. You promised you'd come back for me. Why did you betray me? Why did you leave me there?" **_Naruto asked, his voice sounding ragged and broken, as if he has not spoken in a long time. The accusation hit the Uchiha's heart badly. "You're not real! You're a figment of my imagination. This is just a dream!" Sasuke shouted, hurting his pride and ego for being so weak in front of a ghost.

"_**What was I to you, Sasuke? Did I not mean anything to you? We were friends; you were like the brother I never had. You said you would come back for me, but you never did. Am I to be forsaken and forgotten? Thrown away like trash? How could you do this to me?" **_He begged the pain and sadness resonating in his hollowed voice. The pain in Sasuke's chest surfaced again, a pain he has been trying to hide and deny for nearly nine years.

"Please don't speak to me like that, Usaratonkachi. I can't stand it!"

"_**Then answer me! Why?"**_

"I don't know! You told me not to go after you! You ordered me to go back to Konoha and send help if you were to have been captured! Don't blame me for your idiotic orders, dobe!" Sasuke shouted in anger but also in despair. He knew Naruto wasn't to blame. He was only doing what was right, which was to defend his squad and his country. He knew the people of Kyoukou wouldn't harm him because he was the jinjuriki of the most powerful biju, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Which was the reason why Naruto went in and had Sasuke stay behind. Even if he was the sole heir to the once prestigious Uchiha Clan they wouldn't have been so easy and forgiving to him as they would with the jinjuriki. But it still hurt Sasuke to know that Naruto would throw his life on the line, not just for his people but for him as well.

The ghost's face fell to one of concern and slight understanding, but the look in his eyes was still accusing and hollow. _**"In a few days time, a stranger from another country will come to Konoha asking to see the Hokage. He looks familiar to most and most of you will not recognize him. All I ask is that you look into his eyes and you will see the truth. You will know why this lost and broken stranger seems so familiar," **_Naruto prophesized. Sasuke looks at him uncertain.

"Does it have anything to do with Kyoukou? The reason this… 'Familiar stranger' will be coming to Konoha?"

"_**Yes." **_Sasuke runs his hands through his hair trying to figure out what worse thing that can befall his village. _**"Please! Save me! It's so dark! And so cold! I'm scared Sasuke! I'm scared…and so alone!" **_the ghost wails, a painful expression crossing his face and eyes. Sasuke clamps his hands over his ears so he doesn't have to hear the painful cries and pleads of rescue from his friend. The wailing continued.

When the raven-haired ANBU captain felt that he couldn't take it any longer, a sleek chokuto producing electricity poked through Naruto's chest, right where his heart would be. The young Uchiha looked in shock as blood dribbled out of the blonde's mouth. _**"About damn time he shut the hell up! He was starting to get on my nerves!"**_ A dark voice from behind the ghost sighed. Sasuke brought his chokuto up in defense when the intruder spoke. "Who are you? Show yourself phantom!" Sasuke challenged, looking around and searching for a chakra signature.

The voice chuckled. _**"Baka! Why do you ask such a ridiculous question? Don't you know your own self when you see it?" **_came the mocking tone as the newcomer revealed himself. Sasuke gasped in surprise and took several steps back into the lake, dropping his chokuto. He was staring at himself except this dopple ganger looked nothing like him even though it was himself. The hair was messier and looked more like devil wings then the "duck butt" everyone told him he had; his eyes were in the form of sharingan but were more of a darker red than anything Sasuke has ever seen.

But the face was what caught the captain completely by surprise. It was longer, older, and more intimidating than his when he was extremely pissed. And it looked similar to that menacing grin of a demon. This had to have been a dream! _**"Surprised? This was a surprise to the jinjuriki as well when I came to visit him every night in his dreams while he was imprisoned. Or should I say…when YOU would visit him in his dreams and KILL him!" **_the clone proclaimed, laughing in an evil manner at Sasuke's terrified expression.

"No! I- I would never-"

"_**Never say never, myself! Oh ho you should have seen the look of horror on his face to see the person he trusted the most, more than anything else in the world, come to him one night and kill him. For nine years he's DREAMED of you saving him and now he sees and thinks you LEFT him there purposely and having grown tired and coming to hate him you kill him because he's of no use. Oh how he will soon doubt and hate you all! The Kyuubi will get his revenge once and for all!" **_ Dark Sasuke grinned devilishly and harshly pulled the sword out of Naruto's body. _**"Here! You can have it! This'll help you get ready for when the REAL thing is killed." **_The shadow clone said indifferently as he kicked the dying man towards the ANBU captain. Sasuke caught him before he fell into the lake. He was still breathing, but not for long. Sasuke looked at his friend with deep sorrow and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Please know I never meant-"he tried to apologize but the blond looked at him with deep hatred in his suddenly blood red eyes. _**"TRAITOR!"**_ he roared and with his last ounce of strength he grabbed the forgotten chokuto and thrusted it deep into the Uchiha's heart.

~consciousness~

Sasuke woke with a start. He looked around to realize he was in his bed in his apartment. There was a stinging sensation in his chest above his heart but when he looked there was nothing there. _A dream…but it felt so __**real! **_He looked at his clock on his nightstand. It was half past six in the morning. He shook his head and got out of bed. _This is starting to get out of hand. I need to get this taken care of. Looks like I'm going to need lieutenant Yamanaka's help. _the Uchiha thought as he got dressed.

~Scene Skip: Yamanaka Flower Shop~

Medic for the ANBU Squad Nine Haruno Sakura was found visiting her childhood friend and fellow ANBU comrade Yamanaka Ino in the flower shop her family owned. They were relieved of duty for several days after returning from a mission that was suppose to lead them to discovering more about Kyoukou only to find out the people they were suppose to meet were already killed. It had upset the squad and the Hokage when this was found out, but it infuriated the captain the most. _Speaking of which, where __**is **__the captain? No one has seen him since the mission! _The pink-haired kunoichi thought with worry. She knew Sasuke was the type to usually brood over things for a long time and never really open up or talk to his fellow shinobi comrades about his troubles.

"…Sakura? Are you even listening? "Ino asked, waving a hand in front of her teammate's face. The said woman shook her head, coming out of her thoughts. "Gomensai*. I wasn't listening" the pinkette apologized. "That's an understatement!" Ino mocked and rolled her eyes. Then her expression softened.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" she asked. Her comrade nodded solemnly. "You know today makes nine years ago since the old captain and the rest of Squad Nine were left behind back in Iwagankure? Uchiha-san still blames himself for abandoning his Teichou*," she remembered, her emerald green eyes beginning to glisten with held back tears and sadness. Ino wasn't sure what to say to console the still grieving woman. The lost man wasn't just her commanding officer; he was also her old cell member and friend.

"He had no choice. It was for the best of the squad and it was what Uzumaki-teichou ordered. You know a shinobi never disobeys his superior's orders." The lieutenant tried.

"Nor does he leave his comrades behind either!" Sakura back talked, tears of frustration and sadness flowing from her eyes. Ino flinches. Sakura felt bad for how she acted toward Ino and held up her hands in apology. Ino accepted.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I know you're trying to help. It's just…there's some rules that a Shinobi must follow that is just inhumane! It goes against human nature to help others and be close to them in any way. We spend our whole lives with these people, knowing their wishes, sharing their dreams, supporting each other through one another's hardships and here we're asked to abandon and sometimes _kill _them? I don't like it!"  
"But what can we do, Sakura? We knew the risks and sacrifices we had to make when joining ANBU. Of course things like this were bound to happen! They always do."

"Yes… but I never thought it would happen in our lifetime," the medic whispered, clutching her heart in agony. The blond kunochi's heart wept for her friend and she reached out to give her a comforting, sister hug when the shop door flew open. In came a very ragged, annoyed, sleep depraved Sasuke, his hair disheveled to the point where you couldn't see his trademark 'duck-butt' hairstyle. The girls tried hard not to laugh at their captain's appearance as they greeted him formally. "Ohaio, Uchiha-teichou*," the medic and lieutenant saluted.

The raven haired man glared at them annoyed, his eyes red from tiredness and lack of sleep. The girls learned not to flinch as they have received this look every morning for the past nine years. "Lieutenant Yamanka!" Sasuke suddenly commanded. Ino snapped to attention.

"Hai!"

"There's a favor I must ask. I need you to use Kinen Sousaku Jutsu* on me. There's this…thing…that's been troubling me for quite some time and I need to be rid of it. Yamanaka-sama is out on patrol so you're the only Omoi Rioyousha* available," Sasuke announced, pausing when he tried to explain his dream from last night. Sakura and Ino understood, they knew. For the past nine years, at this time of year, the sole Uchiha would be haunted by dreams concerning to the night nine years ago where half of his squad along with the previous captain had vanished or died in the trap set by the Kyoukou. Though some bodies were recovered, they were too charred by the Lightning Trap to be identified as the captain or not. So far, friends and members of Team 7 only had the idea that Naruto was still alive because of the Bijju he was hosting.

Ino nodded her understanding and led the current ANBU captain to the back room of the flower shop where she would perform the Memory Search technique. Sakura followed in case the situation got too tense for her old cell mate and they needed to calm him down to keep him from hurting himself. Seated facing each other and Sakura on the sideline to keep an eye on both Ino's soul empty body and Sasuke's psyche, Ino performed the signs and energy needed to enter into her superior's mind. "Kinen Sousaku Justsu!" The raven haired man barely flinched at the cold feeling of a soul passing through his body.

Ino wandered down the prison-like maze that was Sasuke's mind. No matter how many times she did this, the Yamanaka Heiress could never get used to the cold, dead aura of the prison. Looking into each prison cell searching for last night's dream, Ino found herself looking into very dark, personal, and familiar memories from the last time she visited along with several new ones. Her heart still ached when she passed by the cell containing the memory of her captain and his best friend speaking to each other about their plans on infiltrating and abandonment of the previous captain if things got too dangerous. She could hear it in Sasuke's voice how he refused to let Naruto be captured and argued with him that he would disobey and follow him in.

She even heard the sadness in Sakura's voice about following the order of leaving her old cell mate behind to save herself. But Naruto gave the final command that she and Sasuke had to stay behind so they could escape and spread news to Konoha. Then he gave his trademark smile and spoke of his nindo* about keeping his promise that he would return. The next cell Ino passed showed what happened not too long after the trio agreed on the conditions set by the previous captain. She could still smell the blood and burnt skin of the shinobi who got caught up in the Lightning Trap.

She saw Sakura crying out as Sasuke tried desperately to connect with Naruto only to hear static on the other end. The last words they ever heard from the blond shinobi was simply to "Get out! Fall back! It's a trap! Fall. Back!" Afterwords Ino passed through the other cells without looking into them, already knowing they were only memories of her captain shutting himself from the rest of the squad and training endlessly day and night to be strong so he could someday rescue his best friend who calls him his brother. She came upon the cell that contained the memory of last night's dream. In it she saw Sasuke slaying the men who were believed to have connections to Kyoukou only to find out they knew nothing of the organization.

She caught her breath when she saw her old captain, more like a total stranger than a familiar commander. A ghost, so he seemed. She heard the ghost's moaning of betrayal and warning of a mysterious traveler who held grave news about the organization they know so little about. Then she nearly cried out when she saw Sasuke's darker self killing his best friend. She could feel the evil radiating off of him from where she stood, even though this was only a memory. The dark soul turned and saw the Yamanaka Heiress, staring at her with the reddest, most blood thirsty eyes she's ever seen. She barely yelped in fear when the demon's lightning chokuto entered her body, piercing her heart and tearing into her flesh…

"…no! Ino! Wake up!" Sakura shouted, shaking the blond kunochi back into reality. Ino's eyes began to flutter and looked around, a sign her soul made it back safely. Sakura was worried. For a while Sasuke twitched and squirmed as Ino's soul wandered around her captain's mind. Then both she and Sasuke screamed as if they were being murdered, Ino's screams emitting from Sasuke's mouth. The pinkette was worried and frightened the blond woman's soul would be trapped in the captain's mind forever or they would be seriously injured that she poured her chakra into Sasuke's body to pull Ino's conscious back into its own respected environment.

As soon as the three of them calmed and caught their breaths, Ino replayed to her captain what she saw and what experienced in his mind. Sasuke made a grim face. "You saw him too, huh?" Ino nodded. "Daddy saw this once in a prisoner of war once a long time ago. The man had all these dark fears and evil hate growing inside him after his own kin resented and disowned him. Accordingly these are the darker halves we keep hidden in the back of our minds. It's most common in those who suffered a very gruesome childhood or who suffered emotionally all their life. They keep all this hatred and evil thoughts bottled up in the smallest, darkest corners of their minds. Then when they're pushed to their limits or somebody presses on their past when they suffered and make that person angry enough it's just enough to draw out their darker selves and that person does and says things they usually would never do or say when they were sane." Ino explained.

Sakura looked worried. "And you're saying the captain has something like this?"

"Of course! With all the emotional trauma Sasuke went through when he was young and harboring all this hate towards Konoha when he went to go join Orochimaru, it was enough for him to create a darker self being in his mind without realizing it."

"Then…can it be possible that…_he _had that also?" sasuke flinched at that statement. Ino's mouth turned grim. "For all we know…he could've...and if he _is_ alive, then as Dark Sasuke said… the Kyuubi _will _have his revenge."

~Village Hidden in the Leaf Gates~

"Yawn! Another day, another moment of life wasted. This job is so easy they could make novice shinobi take our place!" Kotetsu whined as he stretched, looking out towards the road that led out of Konoha. Izumo sat at the table bored out of his skull. He had to agree this wasn't exactly the best job of the world yet it gave the opportunity to meet new people. Ever since the downfall of Akatsuki, villagers from all over traveled from the south to the north and back again content that no harm would come their way now that the evil was vanquished. Kages from neighboring countries re-kindled their alliances with each other after seeing the positive influence that blessed their world when they joined together.

Izumo moved one eye to the road in case someone showed up. In the distance he saw two Suna men walking towards the village gates with a young man walking in between them, wearing a burnoose similar to the others but his skin a little lighter than theirs. Izumo raised an eyebrow at this and nudged the bandaged man as the Suna men approached the gate keepers. "Good afternoon, sirs! We come on Kazekage-sama's orders to see to it this man arrives here safely. We trust he will be safe in Konoha's grounds now." The older of the men announced as the other nodded to the stranger that came with them. The two gate keepers blinked as the two men saluted to their traveler and left.

The newcomer turned to face Kotetsu and Izumo, removing his hooded mantle. His cobalt blue eyes shone with the happiness that matched his slowly returning radiant smile, his face thin revealing he was dangerously slim but not as bad as he's been for the past nine years. The two gate keepers swore they've seen this face before but couldn't believe it to be true. His skin was too light and his hair was the wrong color. But the familiar stranger smiled at them as if he knew the two men and tried to hug them.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! It's me! I'm back! And there's so much I gotta tell you guys! But first I need to see Tsunade Oba-chan! There's a report I must give her that's nine years behind!"

* * *

how nice! he has returned! but, will everyone be ready to believe the long time, thought-to-be-dead Naruto is truly here or its just some crazed man pulling their leg? and just how much has Konoha changed since the nine years Naruto been absent? is Tsunade even _around _anymore let alone _Alive?_ find out in the upcoming chapter.[hopefully coming soon]

*Gomensai=I'm sorry  
*Teichou=Captain  
*Ohaio, Uchiha-Teichou!=Good Morning Captain Uchiha!  
*Kinen Sousaku Jutsu=Memory Search Jutsu[allows a person to enter into another's mind and look into their dreams and memories]  
*Omoi Rioyousha=Mind User[Yamanakas such as Ino and Inouchi]

this was Kitsune presenting you _The Forsaken Prisoner: Forsaken and Forgotten_


End file.
